equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)/Gallery/Tales of Canterlot High
Opening credits EG Specials intro - Twilight and Spike appear from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Pinkie Pie throws the EG logo.png EG Specials intro - Rainbow Dash kicks EG the logo.png EG Specials intro - EG logo merges with MLP logo.png EG Specials intro - Group shot on white background.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Twilight Sparkle joins her friends EGS1.png Twilight "just going over the numbers again" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "we've only raised half" EGS1.png Twilight "I counted the money four times" EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking disappointed EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle scratching Spike's chin EGS1.png Rarity addressing her friends EGS1.png Rarity doing a spinning flourish EGS1.png Applejack and friends look excited again EGS1.png Rarity explains her idea to her friends EGS1.png Twilight surprised to hear about the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "oh, no, it's not" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "haven't heard much about" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle in wistful reminiscence EGS1.png Equestria Girls contemplating EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle using a calculator EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "four times as much money" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Sunset excited EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "if we lose the video contest" EGS1.png Twilight "completely back to square one" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "me neither" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle grinning embarrassed EGS1.png Rarity rallying her friends together EGS1.png Mane Seven getting super-excited EGS1.png Rainbooms auditioning in the gymnasium EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "they're excellent dancers" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "they love to compete" EGS1.png Sunset Shimmer remorseful EGS1.png The Rainbooms on the rehearsal stage EGS1.png Rarity removes Rainbow Dash's jacket EGS1.png Rarity leaves the gymnasium in a panic EGS1.png Equestria Girls entering Rarity's bedroom EGS1.png The Equestria Girls in Rarity's bedroom EGS1.png Applejack and Twilight feel sorry for Rarity EGS1.png Twilight "don't be too hard on yourself" EGS1.png Twilight "more than one Friendship Games" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "winning isn't everything" EGS1.png Applejack "maybe this was all for the best" EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking at Applejack EGS1.png Main six share a laugh over their dancing EGS1.png Rarity's friends unsure about her plan EGS1.png Applejack and Twilight look at each other EGS1.png Twilight volunteers to accompany Rarity EGS1.png Twilight "maybe I can try to reason with them" EGS1.png Rarity "that's the spirit!" EGS1.png Rarity pulling Twilight Sparkle along EGS1.png Twilight and Rarity sneak up to Crystal Prep EGS1.png Twilight and Rarity sneaking into Crystal Prep EGS1.png Twilight and Rarity sneak down the CPA halls EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "there's a dance studio?" EGS1.png Rarity "didn't you go to this school?" EGS1.png Twilight "I can show you where the library is" EGS1.png Rarity amused by Twilight Sparkle's dorkiness EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle and Rarity hear dance music EGS1.png Twilight and Rarity look at CPA dance studio EGS1.png Twilight and Rarity peek into the dance studio EGS1.png Rarity in awe of the Shadowbolts' dancing EGS1.png Rarity confronting the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Rarity "you know why we're here!" EGS1.png Rarity correcting "my" to "our" EGS1.png Rarity "our music video idea!" EGS1.png Rarity "change your concept or else!" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "why is that?" EGS1.png Rarity appalled by the Shadowbolts' actions EGS1.png Lemon Zest turning the music back on EGS1.png Rarity giving her friends the bad news EGS1.png Rainbow "we're great at doing stuff super-fast" EGS1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Spike look at Pinkie Pie EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "so let's create one!" EGS1.png Mane Seven decide to think of another idea EGS1.png Sunset "if we all put our heads together" EGS1.png Sunset Shimmer "something even better" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie pulls on Twilight and Applejack EGS1.png Mane Seven literally put their heads together EGS1.png Applejack coming up with a new idea EGS1.png Mane Seven as cowgirls in the home-ec room EGS1.png Applejack "bakin' some apple fritters!" EGS1.png Applejack and friends making apple fritters EGS1.png Applejack and friends having a great time EGS1.png Applejack laughing embarrassed EGS1.png Applejack "I guess I'm just kinda hungry" EGS1.png Mane Seven run through the jungle EGS1.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Twilight bump into Rainbow EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "the shadow of a giant beast" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "wait a second!" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "the latest Daring Do book" EGS1.png Rainbow Dash laughing embarrassed EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "never mind" EGS1.png Mane Seven in drawing form EGS1.png Drawn Mane Seven in space helmets EGS1.png Drawn Twilight wearing a space helmet EGS1.png Drawn Mane Seven surrounded by gorgonzola EGS1.png Drawn Rainbooms floating in space EGS1.png Rarity glaring at her friends EGS1.png Rarity's friends unnerved by her meltdown EGS1.png Rarity's friends in shock and confusion EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms' stage in the CHS gym EGS1.png Rarity's friends in awe of the new stage EGS1.png Sunset Shimmer "aren't the Crystal Prep girls" EGS1.png Main six and Spike surprised to see Shadowbolts EGS1.png Rarity sticks up for the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Twilight, Rainbow, AJ, and Sunset looking unsure EGS1.png Rainbooms and Shadowbolts making a music video EGS1.png Twilight puts cutie mark star on her dress EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle on a disco dance floor EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle disco-dancing EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle singing and dancing EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle fluttering her wings EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "what we're looking for" EGS1.png Sunny Flare, Rarity, Sour Sweet and Twilight on dance floor EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle jumping in the air EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunny Flare disco-dancing EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms pose in front of graffiti wall EGS1.png Sour, Rarity, and Twilight on split-screen EGS1.png Rainbooms watch Rainbow Dash breakdance EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms "right by our side" EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms dancing together EGS1.png Rainbow Dash hides her eyes under her cap EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms dancing as one group EGS1.png Sour, Rainbow, Lemon, Sunset, and Twilight jumping EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms reaching to the sky EGS1.png Dance Magic video on TV monitor EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts watch their music video EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet following their friends EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Rainbow Dash interrupts the latest film take EGS2.png Stalwart stallion would be known as.png Rainbow Dash making air quotes EGS2.png Twilight scoldingly wags her finger at Rainbow EGS2.png Rainbow Dash thinks she did nothing wrong EGS2.png Call him out for making a mistake.png Say mojo instead of stalwart stallion.png Canter Zoom shows Mane Seven around the set EGS2.png Twilight thanks Canter Zoom for the invitation EGS2.png We won't get in the way.png Sunset giving Rainbow a disapproving glare EGS2.png Rainbow Dash raises her fist in excitement EGS2.png Female P.A. interrupting Canter Zoom EGS2.png Canter Zoom excuses himself from Mane Seven EGS2.png Canter Zoom and P.A. walking away EGS2.png Mane Seven on the Daring Do film set EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle looks at visitor schedule EGS2.png Which means we have time to.png Rainbow, Twilight, Sunset, and AJ look at Fluttershy EGS2.png I was thinking that we could.png Check out all the sets.png A closer look at that volcano.png Twilight Sparkle actually had other plans EGS2.png Pretty sure they don't have one.png Twilight Sparkle a little disappointed EGS2.png I guess we're splitting up.png Mane Seven nodding in agreement EGS2.png Mane Seven going separate ways EGS2.png I don't suppose you want to.png The props that A.K. yearling designed.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash super-excited EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow on the Marapore Village set EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash starstruck EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow excited by the relics EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash beyond excited EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash zip up to relic display EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow look at the relics up-close EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow hear Juniper Montage's voice EGS2.png Juniper Montage appears EGS2.png You're from canterlot high.png Twilight and Rainbow meet Juniper Montage EGS2.png Rainbow unable to contain her excitement EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash talking with Juniper EGS2.png Have you met her.png Came to check out the relics.png Did get her to sign a copy.png Juniper Montage squeeing with delight EGS2.png What do you do here.png I bring my uncle coffee.png Cast me as daring do.png He really didn't go for that.png Juniper Montage acting cheery again EGS2.png Caballeron's secret lair.png Twilight and Rainbow shaking their heads EGS2.png They usually lock the door.png Juniper Montage presenting her set of keys EGS2.png Juniper Montage grinning with pride EGS2.png Juniper showing Twilight and Rainbow around EGS2.png Canter Zoom starting the next scene take EGS2.png Main six and Spike gasping in shock EGS2.png They're all gone.png Main six, Spike, and Canter gasp in shock EGS2.png Mane Seven, Canter, and Juniper on the Marapore set EGS2.png They weren't there.png Canter Zoom venting to the Mane Seven EGS2.png It'll be okay though right.png There's nothing you can do.png Canter, Rainbow, and Twilight hear crash off-screen EGS2.png Equestria Girls in varied states of concern EGS2.png Trouble with one of the costumes.png A set that was fine yesterday.png The most important props.png Twilight Sparkle recapping the situation EGS2.png Main five look at Fluttershy and Rarity EGS2.png Her imported butter praline crunch bars.png All signs are pointing to chestnut.png Twilight Sparkle in deductive thought EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle agreeing with Rainbow Dash EGS2.png The relics were here earlier.png They must still be around here.png Sunset Shimmer making a plan EGS2.png Sunset heads toward Chestnut's trailer EGS2.png We should look for the relics.png Where do we even start.png Applejack pretends to be a cloaked figure EGS2.png Tell us where you're keepin the relics.png Rarity pointing at a cloaked figure EGS2.png Main four shocked at the cloaked figure EGS2.png Stop right there.png Rainbow Dash ready to give chase EGS2.png Rainbow speeds after the cloaked figure EGS2.png AJ, Rarity, and Twilight with wind-blown hair EGS2.png AJ, Rarity, and Twilight follow Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Twilight, Rarity, and AJ catch up with Rainbow EGS2.png Knows their way around better.png Sunset and Fluttershy regroup with the girls EGS2.png Main six assessing the situation EGS2.png P.A. pushes Mane Seven onto the Power Ponies set EGS2.png AJ, Twilight, and Rarity dressed as the Power Ponies EGS2.png Mane Seven on the Power Ponies movie set EGS2.png Power Pony Mane Seven chase after the figure EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a film noir movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a fantasy movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a racing movie set EGS2.png Rarity, Spike, Twilight, and AJ run through sci-fi movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven bursting onto another movie set EGS2.png Power Pony Mane Seven out of breath EGS2.png Mane Seven on an unfamiliar movie set EGS2.png Stormy With a Side of Pudding movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven looking at the Stormy movie set EGS2.png Pinkie Pie starting to get excited EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer confused EGS2.png Cloaked figure sneaks up on the Mane Seven EGS2.png Some clues we missed.png Rainbow sees her friends caught in a net EGS2.png Rainbow Dash growling at cloaked figure EGS2.png Rainbow harnesses her geode power again EGS2.png Rainbow speedily pursues the cloaked figure again EGS2.png Rainbow Dash speeds off after the relic thief EGS2.png Main five talk while Pinkie and Spike look at pudding EGS2.png Main five looking puzzled at Pinkie Pie EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle calls Pinkie Pie a genius EGS2.png Pinkie cutely accepting Twilight's compliment EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer following after Spike EGS2.png Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy follow Sunset EGS2.png Pinkie Pie puts the tub of pudding in her hair EGS2.png Eh for the road.png Twilight Sparkle calls out to Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Power Pony girls can't find Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Fluttershy struggles to open the closet doors EGS2.png I'll go find somebody.png Twilight Sparkle tells Sunset Shimmer to wait EGS2.png Twilight looking down at her magic geode EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle channeling her geode power EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle using her telekinetic magic EGS2.png Twilight uses her magic to unlock the closet door EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle successfully unlocks the doors EGS2.png Rainbow jumps through the doors and hugs Twilight EGS2.png Did you just make that lock unlock itself.png Mane Seven reunited in the storage area EGS2.png Rainbow Dash holding the nightclub costume EGS2.png AJ suggests returning to the crime scene EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle thinking of another plan EGS2.png Let the culprit lead us to them.png I didn't see who locked me in.png Twilight Sparkle knows who the thief is EGS2.png We're gonna need canter zoom's help.png Mane Seven and movie staff assemble on Marapore set EGS2.png The thief has had a chance.png Pinkie Pie pops out of barrel with magnifying glass EGS2.png Pinkie Pie investigates while hanging upside-down EGS2.png Pinkie Pie looking for clues in the foreground EGS2.png You're the one who stole them.png Canter Zoom in disbelief of Juniper's guilt EGS2.png Canter, Twilight, and Sunset look at Juniper EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle confronts Juniper Montage EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle giving her explanation EGS2.png Twilight crosses in front of Pinkie and Fluttershy EGS2.png Juniper Montage running up to Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Twilight crosses in front of the screen again EGS2.png Juniper is discovered by the Equestria Girls EGS2.png Twilight crosses in front of the screen once more EGS2.png Power Pony girls get caught in a net EGS2.png Rainbow Dash chases after Juniper Montage EGS2.png Everyone looking at Juniper Montage EGS2.png When did you figure out.png I started to piece things together.png Juniper Montage looking guilty at Twilight EGS2.png Unless of course.png Twilight looking smug at Juniper Montage EGS2.png Get the relics off the lot.png Mane Seven nervous by Juniper's death glare EGS2.png I no longer have to work on.png Twilight and friends confused by Chestnut's words EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico getting cozy with Canter Zoom EGS2.png Does this mean.png Canter Zoom thanking the Equestria Girls EGS2.png Canter Zoom praising the Equestria Girls EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow embarrassed by Canter's praise EGS2.png Speaking of roles.png Mane Seven look expectantly at Canter Zoom EGS2.png Mane Seven getting super-excited EGS2.png Daring Do running toward Twilight Sparkle EGS2.png Daring Do catches Twilight's dropped book EGS2.png Daring tosses Twilight's book back to her EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle carrying tall stack of books EGS2.png Rainbow looking embarrassed at her friends EGS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Dance Magic music video crowding the screen EGS3.png Juniper Montage "kicked off the Daring Do set" EGS3.png Juniper Montage backs into Daring Do posterboard EGS3.png Posterboard of Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore EGS3.png Close-up of Mane Seven on Daring Do posterboard EGS3.png Mane Seven gather together in the food court EGS3.png Rainbow Dash sipping her soda EGS3.png I just made it up.png Twilight asks if there's more bothering Sunset EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer's friends all look at her EGS3.png Pinkie Pie holding up Sunset's journal EGS3.png Sunset snatches her journal away from Pinkie EGS3.png Equestria Girls surprised to see Juniper Montage EGS3.png Pinkie Pie in vehement rejection EGS3.png No offense.png Juniper looking annoyed with her arms crossed EGS3.png Equestria Girls' reflections in Juniper's mirror EGS3.png Equestria Girls look closely at Juniper's mirror EGS3.png Equestria Girls looking very bewildered EGS3.png Equestria Girls enveloped in a magic vortex EGS3.png Distance view of Equestria Girls in limbo EGS3.png Equestria Girls trapped in limbo EGS3.png On the case.png Pinkie Pie rotates the fourth wall EGS3.png Pinkie Pie rotating the fourth wall EGS3.png No wall over here.png Pinkie Pie looking for walls in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie appears from the right in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie running toward the left in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie appears from background in limbo EGS3.png No walls in here anywhere.png Equestria Girls looking at the mirror wall EGS3.png Somehow some way.png Inside of that mirror of hers.png Some kind of limbo.png Fluttershy starting to freak out EGS3.png Is there really no way out.png Chocolate almonds come through the mirror wall EGS3.png Twilight and AJ rained on by chocolate almonds EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle channeling her geode power EGS3.png Twilight uses telekinesis to stop falling almonds EGS3.png Dibs.png Pinkie Pie imitating Pac-Man EGS3.png Memory of Juniper sending the girls into limbo EGS3.png Main six still trapped in limbo EGS3.png Equestria Girls still stuck in limbo EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle reaching out for the mirror wall EGS3.png Twilight sees something come through the wall EGS3.png Red wisp of energy comes through the mirror wall EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer entering the limbo world EGS3.png Main six happy to see Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Rarity and Applejack help Sunset Shimmer up EGS3.png Pinkie Pie hugging Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png If we're all together.png Nobody out there knows where we are.png Starlight glimmer does.png Twilight Sparkle worried "you didn't" EGS3.png She isn't.png Mane Seven looking at their geodes EGS3.png Limbo changes colors around the Mane Seven EGS3.png Something's changed.png Mane Seven's geodes all releasing energy EGS3.png Mane Seven's geode power flows into mirror wall EGS3.png Mirror wall pulsating with geode magic EGS3.png Mane Seven look at the glowing mirror wall EGS3.png The limbo world starts to crack apart EGS3.png Limbo cracks apart under Twilight Sparkle EGS3.png If starlight glimmer doesn't find a way.png I don't know what's gonna happen.png Limbo continues to break around the Mane Seven EGS3.png Twilight, Applejack, and friends on separate platforms EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle on a shrinking platform EGS3.png Twilight's platform breaking underneath her feet EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle plummeting into the abyss EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle inside Rarity's diamond shield EGS3.png Rarity levitates Twilight Sparkle to safety EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle reunited with her friends EGS3.png Twilight and Sunset watch limbo break further EGS3.png Mane Seven standing on a crumbling platform EGS3.png Applejack keeping her friends from falling EGS3.png Mane Seven plummeting into the abyss EGS3.png Mane Seven reappear in the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Mane Seven return to the human world EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven surrounded by witnesses EGS3.png So much for laying low.png Sunset puts a comforting hand on Starlight's shoulder EGS3.png Juniper's reflection in the mirror's last fragment EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven look at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle "overpowered by a magic" EGS3.png A rift between two worlds.png Twilight Sparkle recapping Friendship Games EGS3.png My own personal zombie army.png In hopes of conquering.png Sunset Shimmer recapping Equestria Girls EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven laughing together EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven around the portal EGS3.png I'm so sad to leave.png Get to know all of you.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven cheering happily EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven in a happy group EGS3.png Category:Character gallery pages